warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
CoraggiosoClan
CoraggiosoClan. Founded by Bravestar. They sound like a good Clan, and they are. But somewhere deep inside, Bravestar can snap, and woop. CoraggiosoClan can turn evil. Their territory is a rich forest with a river running through it. Their prey is usually squirrels, fish, mice, voles, and the occasional bird. Rules *You can swear. *The leaders word is law. *No wings or abnormal colors. *One thing. You have to be able to stand graphic moments. XD Allegiances Leader Bravestar- A tortoiseshell she cat with light blue eyes(Troutie) Deputy Vital-life- A golden-yellow she-cat who is very open and passionate. Very kind.(Wafflez) Medicine Cat Passionflower- Purplish-reddish she-cat with blue eyes(Meadow) MCA Lightpaw- A very light gray she cat with bright blue eyes(Troutie) Warriors Lockheart- A black she-cat with blue eyes(Troutie)' ' Feathertail- A white tom with darker flecks and a splotch of black fur around one eye(Troutie) Apprentice, Rosepaw Flamepelt- A ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes (Troutie)Apprentice, Gorsepaw Lithiumgaze- A gray tom with metallic blue eyes and a fluffy tail. Apprentices Lithiumpaw- A gray tom with metallic blue eyes and a fluffy tail (Troutie) Rosepaw- A blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes(Troutie) Gorsepaw- A dark gray tom with amber eyes(Troutie) Mallowpaw- A light brown, dark spotted she-cat with mallow(light purple) colored eyes & a bushy tail. (LUV) Queens -open- Kits Applekit- A brown, wiry, sleek tom with green eyes(Troutie) Nightkit- A black tom with orange eyes(Troutie) Windkit- A light gray she-cat with blue eyes(Troutie) Fearkit- A small black she-cat with long fur, and dark blue eyes, the color of the sea.(Meadow) Elders Honeywing- A golden-ginger she-cat with white chest, paws; blue eyes.(Troutie) Finchwish- A sandy-gray tom with green eyes.(Troutie) Former Members Riverwind- A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes(Troutie) Roleplay Bravestar sat down on the grass in front of her den below Skyrock. Her blue eyes satisfyingly looked around the camp. Lockheart, Feathertail, and Flamepelt were coming back from a hunting patrol. They nodded to Bravestar as they dropped 3 mice, 2 trouts, and a magpie onto the fresh-kill pile. She stifled a purr, sounding suprised at the amount of kill they brought, even in the leaf-bare weather. Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:37, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flamepelt couldn't stop but to say hello to Bravestar. "Hello! See that magpie I caught! It's huge!!!!" Meowing in her squeaky voice. She jumped up and down in front of Bravestar, yipping cheerfully. She ran in circles around Bravestar squealing, "I caught a HUGE magpie! I caught a HUGE magpie! Hahahaha-ha! I caught a HUGE magpie!!!!!". Troutjaw~ (talk) 20:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Vita-life saw the magpie and patted Flamepelt on the back with her tail. "Well done! I remember when I caught that squirrel. It was sooooo big." She started to babble on with one of her stories. Take my paw. Step into our world. 21:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC)Wafflez44 ---- "Thanks Vita-life!" Flamepelt yelled in her ear, playfully biting her ear and tussling on the ground "Ha! Got you!" she purred. Troutjaw~ (talk) 21:21, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Vita-life purred and wrestled a little, but was pretty weak. "Oh, and don't be so loud." she said. "My ears are pretty sensitive." Vita-life meowed lightly. Take my paw. Step into our world. 21:31, December 5, 2013 (UTC)Wafflez44 Passionflower walked over to Bravestar. "Hello Bravestar" She said with a glint of fear in her voice. She was not normally scared, But she had a feeling, a terrible feeling. It's just dancing Mama 21:51, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello? What's with the fear? I can smell stuff, y'know." Bravestar replied with a questioning look. Lithiumpaw padded over. "Hello Bravestar." he meowed. Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bravestar nodded with a smile. "Hello, young warrior. I see that you're growing bigger by the day." she purred, turning to Passionflower. "And what's the fear for? I can sense it. Why don't you come into my den and tell me what's going on." Bravestar meowed to Passionflower.Troutjaw~ (talk) 23:50, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Passionflower looked at Bravestar, she knew something was coming, but not knowing was what was driving her to the brink of instanity. She had never felt this way before. She then quickly dipped her head and followed her friend, and fromer mentor back to her den. It's just dancing Mama 21:15, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bravestar smiled, and padded off. Lithiumpaw frowned, watching the two slide out of his sight. Bravestar sat in her den, Passionflower follwing right behind her. "So, what's makign you skittish, Passionflower? Got badgers in your sight or something?" The middle-aged cat joked, looking at her former appentice. Troutjaw~ (talk) ---- Passionflower shook her head. "No," She told Bravestar. "I just have a bad feeling, Like we're being watched." She said sweetly as only a passionflower could. It's just dancing Mama 21:26, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bravestar all of a sudden had a chill, and her blue eyes glimmered for a second, closing them. "Lithiumpaw's warrior ceremony... We must do it now..." She opened her eyes again, and padded out of the den, leaping up on Skyrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Skyrock for a summons!" The leader yowled as everyone padded forward, Passionflower still in her den. "Lithiumpaw, step forward." She turned to the Clan. "One of the greatest moments in the clan is when an apprentice is given his warrior name." Turning back to Lithiumpaw, she added, "Lithiumpaw, from this moment onwards your name shall be Lithiumgaze. I am honored to have you as a full member of this clan." Jumping down, she rested her muzzle on his head as he licked her shoulder. "Thank you." He said. "We also need to annoucne one more thing." Bravestar leaped back up. "Ro-" Her yowl was broken off by Lightpaw calling Passionflower desperately. "Passionflower! Riverwind's kitting!" she cried. Troutjaw~ (talk) ---- Passionflower leaped towards the nursery, a new kittting meant new kits, and a new begaining. It's just dancing Mama 21:50, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightpaw headed back to the nursery, Bravestar excusing the summons, not knowing what to do. It was midnight, though, and clouds were covering the moon as lightning crackled. A shriek sounded as Riverwind birthed one kit. Lithiumgaze looked at the sky with narrowed eyes, the wind blowing his fur back while the rest of the warriors headed for shelter. They knew that somethign bad was going to happen. Birthing at midnight, lightning storm, and a summons. Another shriek. "Two more kits..." Bravestar could hear Passionflower mew. Everyone was staring in horror either at the sky or the nursery. Bravestar coudln't stand this, but she had to stay put. Even then, she couldn't move. Another shreik. "One last one Riverwind!" Lightpaw meowed. Rain began to pour with the final lightnign crack, and one shriek more all at the same time. Troutjaw~ (talk) 21:56, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Troutie please don't use my cats or anyone's cats without permission, it's kinda rude, and if you 'have '''to use another users cat say BC in the breckets please. K? BCish) Passionflower watched the last kit come from Riverwind. "Lick!" She meowed at her apprentice, she had just finshed licking the thrid kit. She looked at all 4 of the kits moving towards their mother. "What are their names?" Passionflower asked Riverwind. It's just dancing Mama 22:09, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sorry, I'm just used to it. XD) "This one's Applekit...." Riverwind weakly nodded to the brown tom. "Nightkit...." She mewed, looking at the black tom. "And this one's Windkit. And that's Fearkit." Pointing to the last two, she sighed, and laid her head down. Lightpaw was finished licking Fearkit's sac. She looked to Riverwind, then back to Passionflower. "Is her flank supposed to be still while she's resting, or is there some very shallow breathing here?" She meowed, putting her head to Riverwind's chest. Her heart was still. Lightpaw jerked her head back up. "She's dead...." Turning to Passionflower. "It was my fault...I should've not been talking about her flank. I should've been checking for a pulse..." The small she-cat meowed, looking stunned as she stared at Riverwind with wide eyes and an open mouth. Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's a part of life" Passionflower said. "I wonder why she named two of the kits after things that are evil, night, and fear?" She said mainly to her self, but also to Lightpaw, who soon would have her medicine cat name. It's just dancing Mama 22:41, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightpaw turned. "I guess so." She shrugged, and stood up. "I was thinking....when am I going to get my full medicine cat name?" she sasked. Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:43, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Soon" Passionflower nodded. "But now we need to fingure out how we are going to feed these kits, there are no queens in the nursery den." She said to Lightpaw. It's just dancing Mama 22:45, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flamepelt walked in, her fearful face into a horrid one. Her voice came as a whisper. "I'll be the one...She was my sister, and these are my kin.... I'll break the news to Feathertail as well..." With each word her voice was getting even more choked up and crackly, when finally she laid down and dug her muzzle into Riverwind's blook-soaked flank. The kits were on the other side, mewling as the last of Riverwind's milk came. Flamepelt laid down, waiting for the herbs to give her more milk. "They need to be fed somehow." she mewed softly. Troutjaw~ (talk) 22:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Get up" Passionflower said annoyed. "Your not a queen with kits, you can't nurse kits. You may be able to help raise them, taking the place of their mother, but you have no kits of your own, you are not producing milk." Passionflower explained to the confused queen, who thought that any cat could nurse a kit. "We will have to find a rouge who is willing or a kittypet" She said quickly. "Go tell Bravestar, we need to find one as soon as possible" She said almost angry, she didn't know that Riverwinds sister could think something like this. It's just dancing Mama 23:01, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bravestar lay in her den, Lithiumgaze by her side, calmy trying to comfort her. She was vilently shaking and trembling, her eyes insane and her fur ragged and fluffed. "No......''no no no no no!" she mewed, closing her eyes. Lightiumgaze looked at her. "The Forest of Saints brings the worst to bring the best. Flamepelt padded in, and stopped. Her feet were frozen as she watched Bravestar's face. Her eyes opened, looking at her. "No." she rasped. "Bravestar, listen to Flamepelt." Lithiumgaze would mew. Flamepelt looked at the shaking leader. "We need a patrol to find a kittypet or loner who is willing to nurse the kits. Riverwind is dead." Flamepelt mewed. Bravestar's eyes only widened wider. "Why is The Forest of Demons bringing this hell to us....." Bravestar meowed. She stopped shaking. She looked at Flamepelt. "You are one of their spawns. I can see it in your eyes. You have no feelings for any cat." She tried to get up and attack, but Lithiumgaze had a strong grip on her scruff. Bravestar yowled as he did so. Flamepelt was trembling now, backing away slowly. Bravestar hissed and growled, and as Flamepelt was backing up, she fell 11 feet to the ground. Her mouth open, legs splayed. Blood trickled out of her ears and mouth, while every cat could hear the crack in her flank. Lightpaw looked at Flamepelt, then to Passionflower, waiting for a command. She needed it quick, too. Troutjaw~ (talk) 23:11, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Category: Clan